HEAVEN'S BLUE-EYED URCHIN
by Petri808
Summary: A collection of short stories that I write for Noragami fandom. Ships will primarily be Yatori cause I love those two. A mix of different genre's so could be fluffy or angst.
1. A Broken Samsara

Written for Yatori Week on Tumblr, Angsty AU story

Prompts: Compromise, Destiny, Starcrossed, Promises, Mortality, Bound to You, Eternity

 _'_ _The adolescent fool I once called my son, centuries have passed, and he still behaves like a small child. When will he learn there are boundaries and one of them is he cannot cross me!'_ Fujisaki leans over the railing of the school roof and watches Hiyori walking out with a couple of female friends. He grins, _'at least Yaboku has provided me with such an easy way to gain his attention…'_

"Byyeee," her friend's wave as she splits from the group and heads towards home. She really should check on Yukine with Yato having been missing for a while and the whole Nora coming around making her nervous, but if she didn't start her school project now, there was no way she could finish it by Monday. Hiyori sighed, wishing she knew where that idiot God could be. Doesn't he realize how much pain and trouble he's causing Yukine… _'and me?'_

"My, my, such luck I have today in running into you."

Hiyori turns around, "what do you want Fujisaki, if you're looking for Yato I don't know where he is."

"I know that, which brings me to this meeting."

She takes a step back, "I-I can't help you."

"I beg to differ," he takes a step forward, "there are two in this world that my Yaboku values above all others, Yukine is one, and you my pretty little Hiyori, is the other. Now, come quietly," his eyes turn towards her family's home a few houses away, "or I will harm your loved ones."

"Please don't," she flinches, knowing his threats were never idle ones, "I-I'll comply just leave them alone."

Fujisaki grins and pulls her to his side, "such an obedient girl," swinging their arms as if they were simply a couple walking hand in hand down the street, "we even look like a handsome couple don't you think?"

"I think not," rolling her eyes, "and remember I know you kissed me just to make Yato angry."

"Right, you're foolishly in love with my son. But you are wrong, I wanted to kiss you before he had a chance." Hiyori glares at him with a deadpanned stare. "I knew that loser wouldn't have the guts to, _tch_ , a thousand years old and he's never taken a girl seriously. That's not what I raised him to be, but he should take advantage of the fineries this world has to offer." Fujisaki grips her chin, "I can see what he likes about you Hiyori, even I became curious, wondered what female had finally made my son take notice," peering through half-lidded eyes, "it's why I took over this man's body, to get close to you."

Hiyori gulps and leans away, "What do you really want with me?"

"You'll be bait," dropping her chin and continuing on their way. "If Yaboku finds out that I have kidnapped you, he'll surely come to your rescue. Though I have no plans to give you up…" his voice trailing out.

"A-Are you going to kill him?"

"If he doesn't come back to me… Yes."

"But if you get him back, why would you need to keep me too?"

"Because my sweet little Hiyori," he grins, "not only will it keep Yaboku in line, but maybe I too have come to wish for your love…"

Nora rushes to Kofuku and Daikoku's home knowing that is where Yukine would most likely be. She had wanted to avoid contact with anyone besides her fellow Regalia, but it couldn't be helped if they were to save Hiyori. Of all of them, Nora knew just how far Father would be willing to go to get what he desired, though she wasn't sure exactly what that was at the moment. Was his growing obsession over Hiyori or his desire to have back his God-son the culprit this time?

"Yukine!" She calls out as she rounds the corner and sees him on the roof with Daikoku. "Yukine, Father has kidnapped Hiyori!"

"He did what! That son-of-a…." he jumps down along with Daikoku, even Kofuku has come out to see what all the ruckus was about. "How do you know that and why the hell would he take Hiyori?"

"I've been following him ever since Yaboku went underground in case they met up. But as to the why, I'm not sure. Father had been a little obsessed with her recently, but I always thought it was because she was close to Yaboku."

Daikoku steps forward, "you've been with him for a long time, what do you think he'll do with her?"

"Probably hold her hostage to force Yaboku out of hiding."

"Damn it!" Yukine screams and runs his hand down his face, "even we don't know where that idiot went and now look! I swear to the Heavens, I am going to ring his neck when this is all over!"

"Calm down," Kofuku tries to assure the young man, "getting angry is not going to solve anything."

"If it wasn't such a risk, I'd say giving him a few blights might make him come back…" Three sets of eyes turn on Daikoku. "I wasn't serious! If that doesn't work Yukine could be putting himself at risk."

Yukine takes a deep breath staring at the ground, "if it's to find Hiyori I'll do anything." Looking back up with a fierce and determined glare, "even give up my life for her!"

"Let's try not to be hasty," Daikoku takes on the fatherly role, gently placing a hand upon the young man's shoulder, "why don't we fan out and search everywhere again, he's got to be somewhere."

"Where did Hiyori last encounter Kazuma, that would be a good starting place?"

"That's a good idea Kofuku!" Yukine tries to remember the conversation, "I think she said it was near…"

It takes the group two hours and sheer luck that Yato had been spotted with Kazuma near the edge of a forest to find them outside of an old ramshackle of a shrine. Yato is surprised that they had found him, waving and excited to see his friends, but while Kofuku waves back, Yukine runs up and punches him square in the face, knocking the God to the ground.

"You bastard! That's for running off and not saying a damn thing!" he raises a fist to strike a second time, but by then both Kazuma and Daikoku have grabbed his arms, "that fucking Father of yours has kidnapped Hiyori and we're pretty damn sure it's cause you went into hiding!"

Still shaking the blow off, now Yato's attention whips back to Yukine, "He… Why the…"

"To lure you back out you idiot! This is all your fault! Why don't you ever learn to stop doing everything on your own and let us help you! Or why can't you keep in touch so we don't have to worry!" Yukine is shaking he's so furious, "don't you realize how much Hiyori cares about you! She was in tears, TEARS, she was so upset when you left her like you did!"

"But this is all to protect, you, Hiyori…. I didn't want to risk Father hurting you too…"

Yukine lets out a long exhale and his body slumps forward, "It's too late for that."

"Okay, okay," Daikoku let go of the boy and so does Kazuma. "Now we need to figure out where he might have taken her…"

Kazuma steps back as the others discuss what little information they had on Father's whereabouts. He had chased her away from Yato because of similar intentions. Hiyori was an innocent party, a human caught up in the world of Gods and spirits and it was for her own good that she kept a distance from them. Plus, the emotions growing between the pair was not orthodox, a human and a God could never be…. Or was that him imparting his own jealousy over…. Regardless, as he stared down at Yato and Yukine, maybe, breaking up their little family wasn't the right thing to do after all...

After Daikoku and Kofuku return home, he worried that her being out and about would blight their search. Yukine and Yato, Nora and Kazuma split into groups and start from where Fujisaki and Hiyori were last seen, fanning out in the hopes that he wouldn't have risked travelling too far and chance being seen. But that still left a wide swath of area to cover with many houses, businesses, or other buildings he could easily have found refuge in.

Within the hour, Yukine's cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and screeches, handing it to Yato, "it's Hiyori!"

Yato yanks it out of Yukine's hand and hits receive, "Hiyori! Hiyori are you a…"

A male voice's laughter rings in Yato's ear, "sorry, but your Hiyori is a bit tied up right now."

The young God's face goes from pale to fuming in mere seconds, "I swear on the Heavens if you…"

"No point in threatening me Yaboku…. Oh, tell Yukine we said hi and he can stop trying to listen over your shoulder." The pair look at each other in shock, damn it, Father can see them! As Yukine looks around at the surrounding buildings. "Well now that I have your attention, I'll make this simple, if you want Hiyori released, you need to come back to me Yaboku, and bring Yukine with you. Without Nora I have little protection, so you will come in quite handy."

"Even if I relented, I would never give you Yukine!"

"Truth is I have no plans to give up Hiyori either. Come now Yaboku, we could be a family, the four of us. Hiyori will be mine, you and Yukine will be my sons…"

"Fuck you," Yato rages, "as if I'd ever let you take Hiyori from me!"

"Son you know that a relationship between a God and human is taboo. From the moment you tethered her to this world you have been like two star-crossed lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, always separated by the Heavens."

"There is no one trying to separate us," Yato seethes, "except you."

"Tsk, tsk, apparently Kazuma didn't tell you how he chased her away recently when she almost found you, even told her that you could never be together. Son, don't you see, I am the only one who truly cares for you."

Yato is stunned by Kazuma's betrayal but for now, finding Hiyori was more important. "You don't care about anyone, _Father_ , and I am done doing your bidding. Now tell me where's Hiyori!"

"I'm not going to tell you that _son_."

"Do not call me son, I am no longer your family! You see, what you fail to understand is that yes, I love Hiyori, but she and Yukine are my family now, they are the ones I love, and they are the ones I will do everything in my power to protect, even if that means destroying you and risking my lifeline!"

There is a brief pause on the other end, then in a softer tone laced with venom, "I feel sorry for you Yaboku, but you will lose in the end," the line going dead.

Fujisaki closes the cell phone, clenching his fist around the device, almost flying at the wall but that would be careless, just in case Yato calls him back to grovel. How dare his son disown him like that! He shoves the phone back in his pocket and takes a cab back to the school where he'd hidden Hiyori. Fine, at least he still had her as a consolation prize.

But as soon as he enters the room, he realizes that Hiyori has somehow broken the spell binding her spirit to her body. "Damn it!" Fujisaki punches the wall. He knew she was strong, she'd even broken through the memory spell Nora once placed on her, but he thought this one would hold. Running his hand through his hair and taking a moment to calm himself, he moves her body so it's lying down. _'She's gotta come back,'_ caressing her cheek, _'sooner or later.'_

Chills run down her spine and she cradles her arms, someone was messing with her body. Ugh, Fujisaki better not be doing anything weird! Hiyori knew her time was limited, as she rushes around the city, jumping from roof to roof, and running along powerlines. The first place she had checked was Kofuku's but all they knew was Yato and the others were out searching for her in the area she was last seen. So, she tried that area with no luck, her neighborhood, the business district, even swung by the school and still no sign of them.

If only she had her cell phone, that would really help, but Fujisaki had taken it to call Yato. She had thought about waiting but realized no, she needed to get away as quickly as she could the moment he let his guard down. Luckily the binding spell was weaker than the one Kaguha had used to keep her and Kazuma locked in a cell when Bishamon was stricken.

By the time the sun was ready to set for the day, Hiyori was losing hope and time and while she didn't want to waste any of those precious minutes, when she sees a small shrine for a Goddess of Fortune, she stops to make a prayer. Hiyori kneels at the altar, head bowed, reflecting on everything that has transpired in her short life so far. Does she regret becoming entangled within this realm of gods and spirits, no, she can say with heartfelt honesty. Meeting Yato, and Yukine gave her a sense of belonging that she had never felt even with the closest of her family or friends.

 _'_ _Please Goddess Benzaitan,'_ her hands clasped together, _'everyone says that a human and a God could never be together, and I understand that my love for Yato may be forever unrequited, but it is because of my love for him that I wish him to have an eternity of serving the people like he enjoys doing, protecting those that he loves from harm, and to simply be happy.'_ A few tears leak down her cheeks as her strength fades, _'I wish happiness for Yato, great Goddess Benzaitan and for me just the chance to see him one last time…'_

It was time to get back to her body, Hiyori could feel her strength subsiding at a quicker pace and, her lifeline crying for her to return to her body. Noting that she had journeyed too far from the school, it was going to be lucky if she'd make it in time. She had tried so hard to find her friend's, but it was just too large with too many places to check. It could have taken a couple of day or more to really search the whole city.

With the sun now completely gone, the night could be a very dangerous time for any spirit or a half-Ayakashi like her, and that's when a new predicament reared its ugly head. Hiyori had managed to get so close, but just a block away from the school a fearsome Ayakashi spots her. The spider-type monster was huge, towering over 3 story buildings and in her already debilitated state, there was no way for her to fend it off.

Hiyori takes off running, zig-zagging through cars and alleyways, getting further away from the school before pulling a U-turn again. She hides whenever she thinks it has lost her, then darts to a new hiding spot all in the effort to get close to the school again. If only she could reach the building, she knew she could be safe. But her legs, lungs, her body is screaming at this point, and her strength is dwindling to a level she can feel is at her breaking point. As much as she doesn't want the evil spirit to find her, Hiyori hunkers down for a moment and screams out in fear, pain, and hope, praying that someone could hear her pleas.

Turning another corner, she comes face to face with the Ayakashi. "Noo!" she scrambles back but the creature takes a swipe nicking her tail. The pain is intense, this is not good, not good at all, at this point it would be impossible to make it back to the school let alone her body deep within it. Tears flood her vision as she crumples to the ground unable to fight anymore. "I'm sorry… Yato…"

"Hiyori!" Yato's voice drums in her ears. "Sekki!"

Her vision is fading, and she can barely see as Yukine transforms and Yato leaps up, striking the monster in one fail swoop. But she can picture it all in her mind, smiling that one of her wishes had been granted. The feeling of being shifted barely registers, her body grown numb.

"Oh no Hiyori!" it's Yato's voice again and Yukine. "No, no, no Hiyori where is your body? We need to get you back your body."

"It's…. too late… at school boiler room." she manages to whisper. "Just happy… got to see you again…"

"Hiyori please don't leave us!"

Yukine is calling Kazuma and Nora as Yato cradles Hiyori in his lap, hoping that as older Regalia's and vessels they may know more about what can be done. But while they both rush over, there is nothing that either of them can offer.

"I'm sorry…."

The moment Hiyori breathes out the word's boiler room, Yato screams for Kazuma to find her body but he and Nora were already heading for it. Kazuma had his own grudge against Father and now that he truly had caused the death of someone beloved, that itch to finally catch him intensified. Nora warned that Father had probably run once Hiyori's body began to fail, but it didn't matter.

A range of emotions befalls Yato in a way that it never has before. As a God, loss is not something that he had really dealt with, or at least not in a very long time since Sakura. But even that was a different feeling, and this was by far worse than any fears he may have ever had of death. All of those Ayakashi, all those that he had killed in his past, never had he processed what those emotions could stir up in the families left behind to mourn. It was karma coming back to him a hundred times over.

"Yato?"

"I'm here Hiyori," her face cradled against his own.

"Thank you for everything…. wish could'a had more time," _exhale_ , "be good…. You, Yukine, a family, take care of each other…. I'll always be with you guys…"

With his eyes clenched tight and tears staining their cheeks, "Hiyori… please you can't, we promised together forever and it's not forever!"

"I love you… Yato…" the last of her breath released in those final words. Yukine bursts into tears and Yato is inconsolable.

"No! No! What good is being a God if I can't save the ones I love! Hiyori, I love you! I love you! Damn it! This is not right!"

Like a puff of smoke, Hiyori's spiritual body fades away leaving Yato hugging the airspace she once filled. His arms curl around his frame as his body falls to the pavement in a heap. Yukine hugs on to him, embracing the last family member he had left as they both succumb to the despair.

Pain stung Yato like a thousand needles all over his body. This really was his fault, just like Yukine had said, if he had kept them close, Hiyori would still be alive, their family would not be broken. "I'm sorry Yukine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" he chants over and over and over. "All my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Yato stop," Yukine sniffles, "that's not going to bring her back…"

"I wonder if I die too will I see her again?"

Yukine slaps Yato in the face, "don't be an idiot! Do you think Hiyori would want that?!"

"But it's like there's a hole in my heart…"

The young boy sighs, "I know, I feel the same way too. But we need to be strong now so that her death was not in vain."

Yato hangs his head and places a hand on the back of Yukine's, pulling him into a hug, "you really are the best," cracking a weak smile, "I'd be lost without you too."

Kazuma and Nora return, cradling the physical remains of their friend in his arms. Nora kneels next to her former master, "I'm sorry Yato but Father was not there."

"Yato…" Kazuma sits down on the curb next to them, keeping her body in his lap, "I'm truly sorry for…"

"I know you chased Hiyori away Kazuma," Yato looks up, wiping away some bangs that had become stuck to his face. "You may have been trying to protect her just like I was, but we were wrong. Yukine was right, families are stronger together not apart." More tears leak down, "if only we hadn't been such fools…"

"We will get him Yato, that's a promise. I swear to you, to Bishamon, to all those with loved ones we will get him."

"We will kill Fujisaki…" Yato lets out a long exhale, "but it'll never bring Hiyori back."

Nora looks up, her eyes scanning the area, "Yato, we should leave, I sense Ayakashi being attracted here."

"She's right," Kazuma stands up, still holding Hiyori's body, "and we must figure out what to do next."

Once Yato and Yukine stand, providing support for one another, they take one last look at the spot she had disappeared from. "Good-bye…"

"Yato, God of Calamity." They all stop walking and turn to the female voice.

"Benzaitan?" Everyone looks at Kazuma whose eyes are like saucers. "The Goddess Benzaitan," he kneels down, "this is a very rare visit." The other regalia's follow suit but Yato remains standing.

He steps forward, "To what do we owe this pleasure Goddess?"

"I have come to fulfill Hiyori's final wish," she smiles, "and yours."

Yato is taken aback, "Mine?"

"Do you not remember the wish that you granted to Hiyori after she refused to sever your bonds?"

"After Rabo…"

"Yes, she wanted to be with you forever and you agreed," Benzaitan looks to her right and through a hazy white light the image of Hiyori begins to form, "that wish is binding Yato, you as a God should know this."

"But," Kazuma pipes up, "Yato doesn't have the power to raise the dead."

"No," she smiles, "he doesn't, but Hiyori is not returning as a living human," looking back at the group as the light dissipates and reveals Hiyori in full form. "Her spirit is a strong one, stronger than most humans are ever born with. This is why she was able to use astral projection in the first place, to break spells that could bind others less powerful."

"H-Hiyori…" Yato's eyes stare at the girl smiling at him. "I-Is it really Hiyori?"

Benzaitan nods, "her life-force has fully transitioned into a neko spirit."

"So that's why she had a cat's tail before?" Yukine stammers.

"My, such a smart child," Benzaitan chuckles, "Yato even though you are a stray God, you have been blessed to be surrounded by such wonderful spirits. Now, as for Hiyori's wish to me, I think that with your Blessed Vessel and a neko spirit by your side, it will fulfill her desire to see you happy for eternity."

Moisture collects in Yato's eyes, to think that one of the last things…. That she didn't wish for her safety but for his happiness…. His knees buckle, and he drops to his knees, "Hiyori…. Did that for me? I-I don't deserve…"

"Go to him," Benzaitan gestures to Hiyori who runs over without a second of hesitation and throws herself into his arms. "Be a good God Yato," she begins to dematerialize, "take care of those you love, and I have no doubt that one day your name will ring through the Heavens…"

Unable to hold back any longer, "Hiyori!" Yukine piles himself onto Yato and Hiyori, hugging them both.

"It's great to have you still with us," Kazuma adds.

"and," Nora mirrors as much as it saddens her to admit it, "Yato would never have been the same without you."

She sniffles, "I'm happy to still be with all of you too, in any form I'm given."

After several more minutes, Kazuma prompts Nora and Yukine, "perhaps we should give them a moment alone. I'll take the body to Kofuku's where we can figure out what to do with it."

Hiyori looks at him, she had almost forgotten she was no longer amongst the living. "I just don't want my family to think I committed suicide…"

"We can make it look like you were attacked on your way home from school, it would be sad, but it wouldn't reflect poorly on your soul."

She smiles, "thank you Kazuma."

He nods, "we shall wait for you at Kofuku's then," and the trio take their leave.

Left alone, Yato and Hiyori revert to their shy selves, blushing and blurting out, "I'm sorry."

"No," Yato waves his hands, "this is all my fault."

"No, it's mine, I selfishly chose to stay in this world with you and put you in this position."

"Hiyori," he grabs her hand, "I selfishly chose to let you stay in this world because…. Because I…"

She reaches up and cups his cheek, "because _we_ couldn't let each other go."

"But look at what happened, Hiyori it's my fault you'll never grow up or grow old, you're…"

"Dead."

Tear spring to his eyes as he nods, "that wasn't fair, you deserved to live."

"You're right Yato, none of this was ever fair, but you need to stop blaming yourself. I always knew that to fall in love with you could become a problem since you are immortal, and I am not."

"I tried not to think about it," he murmurs and looks away, "figured we'd deal with it later."

She chuckles, "well," shrugging her shoulders, "later is now."

"How can you be so at ease with all of this?"

"I honestly don't know. I should be angry but all I can think is, maybe this was how it needed to be. I'll miss my family, but I'm not alone…. And I'll have you."

"Do you… really love me Hiyori?"

Her eyes soften, "yes."

Yato cups her cheeks, smoothing his thumb over her skin, "I love you too."

She leans her forehead against his, "we'll be like Tenjin and Tsuya…"

He chuckles and kisses her softly, "for eternity…"


	2. Echoed in the Night

Echoed in the Night

Noragami secret santa

Justebisuthings yatori. Angst with a fluffier ending. I have no idea what city Noragami takes place in, so I just set this is Tokyo and nearby Kanagawa. I guess you could set the timing of the story after the latest chapter.

KFC & Wagashi info /topics/1421

Sagamiko Illumillion info .travel/en/spot/1606/

It was Christmas Eve in Japan, but unlike in the west it was a day for couples…. Sharing a meal at KFC, maybe a Christmas Cake or some Wagashi… Strolling along the park hand in hand amidst the lighted displays of the Sagamiko Illumillion…. But, for a lonely young girl saddened by the disappearance of her first true love, it was like her heart was being ripped to shreds by all the festivities surrounding her.

Bless his heart that Yukine had tried to cheer her up by taking her to see the show and ride the rides. He too missed the days when the trio would venture forth like a family, all smiles and laughter through the streets of Tokyo and its surrounding cities. If it wasn't for Heaven's stupid wars or this 'Father' guys desire for its destruction, the young Regalia believed those moments wouldn't be like a fleeting memory and ' _he'd be damned if he was gonna let it die just because Yato was too stupid to realize how much pain he was causing them by keeping them in the dark about it all,' end quote_.

And so here is where she found herself, feeling like a third wheel behind Yukine and Nora who'd decided to come along. _They were kind of cute_ , Hiyori realized as the two children sat in the forward sky lift tittering and giggling to one another…. _Oh, how sweet_ , now Nora had her head on the Yukine's shoulder, and a blush no doubt flushed along his cheeks. _Just wonderful_ , Hiyori glances away and focuses on all the lights gliding by below them. As much as she wanted to support their increasing rapport, all Hiyori wanted to do was cry, scream, and run as far away as she possibly could.

Once the ride was over, Yukine points out the swings and Hiyori just smile's hiding her true feelings from the boy. "You guys go on ahead and have fun, I'm kind of tired of going on rides."

"Are you sure Hiyori?" The concerned young man was hesitant to leave her side.

"Yeah, go have fun, show Nora what it's like to be a kid," the crinkling around her eyes seems to reassure him. "I'd like to just relax here for a spell and look at the lights."

"Okay," he grabs Nora's hand and heads off towards the swings.

Hiyori's body deflates against the bench and she pulls the coat tighter around her frame. The evening air was definitely cold, but it was the chill through her soul that left her freezing. She closes her eyes, unwilling to allow any tears to be shed lest it reflect the icicles growing in her heart. _Yato…_. Things were so much easier when she'd been blind to her budding love of the stray god. Why did Kazuma have to dash her hopes like that! At least Tenjin alluded to the possibilities of a god loving, like he did for Tsuyu. Let Yato himself tell her he didn't care for her! _Yato…. Where the hell are you!_

Since late that afternoon he'd felt a powerful sting in his chest, like a thousand daggers running their blades through his flesh. At first, he thought maybe Yukine was upset and blighting him again, but a quick check around his body revealed no tell-tale marks. It wouldn't have surprised him if Yukine had been behind the stings for he knew his young Regalia was very upset by his actions of late. Though the longer he thought about it, and the deeper the pains began to center in one location, _maybe this was something completely different_.

 _What day is it_ , Yato wondered as he travelled along the tops of the buildings, noticing a flurry of activities and lights near Midtown. Holiday's didn't mean much to him aside from all the delicious seasonal treats that abounded during this time, so of course he hadn't realized today was December 24th. Hundreds of couples of all ages were gathered on the streets, some with families, many without. _Aww, look at them_ , he first thought, _I wonder if anyone has any wishes…._ And that's when it finally hits him…. The couples… The families…. Yukine…. _Hiyori…_.

Another sting, worse than any before it stabs him with such ferocity, he almost falls off the powerline he'd been running along. Yato drops to the ground, clutching his shirt above his heart. _Oh, Heaven's, was this because of Hiyori!_ Was she the cause of all the pain he was experiencing? It was hard for a man who didn't quite understand human emotions such as love. He knew what it was, he wasn't blind to it, in fact he was pretty sure that's exactly what he'd been developing for the young human girl, but since he'd never been in love before, the idea that it could actually cause pain was enigmatic. Hiyori wasn't a spirit he was attached to, so she couldn't blight him. _Then how is she reaching out to me like this?_

"Are you okay?" Kazuma drops down beside his master. "You don't look so well, should we return to the shrine?"

"I think…." Yato turns to his friend, "I think I need to find Hiyori…"

"Hiyori, Yato I don't think…"

"I'm sorry Kazuma, you head back to the shrine, but I need to find her!" Another deep sting pierces through him and Yato buckles at the knees, cringing through the pain.

"You are not in any condition to travel, let's just go back to…"

Yato grabs Kazuma's ankle, "If you're really my friend," his voice strained from the searing pain in his heart, "you'll help me find Hiyori now!"

"Just call her or Yukine," Kazuma helps Yato to his feet, helping to steady him, "or can you feel where Yukine might be?"

The stray god closes his eyes, "He's not too far… if we take the train to Sagamiko station. He won't always answer my calls right now, but he texts me if he leaves the area…"

After an unknown amount of time, Hiyori finally glances up from the ground at her surroundings. Considering how brightly lit most of the area was, the young girl had barely given any of the attractions much attention. It wasn't worth it to take in a sight, only for a young couple around her age to walk by and dim the view. At least if she looked at the ground, she wouldn't notice the hands being held, the embraces being shared, or worse….

She shivers again, if only the memories of her first kiss wasn't such a hurtful one. Fujisaki had stolen what he had no right to take, but like an idiot, she had been too shocked and nervous to pull away. Maybe if he'd been just another classmate it wouldn't be as painful. _Ugh!_ _'Father' knew the knowledge of stealing my first kiss would enrage his son and that just isn't right!_ _I hate him!_ Hiyori's fists clench at her sides, she needed to do something to take her mind of…. everything.

Once a quick text was sent to Yukine so he didn't worry, Hiyori heads down the path towards the illuminated forest hoping that all the bright colors would shine a bit of light into her otherwise dreary mood. The dazzling LED's covered trees in a rainbow of hues, even the ground was swathed in light so mesmerizing she had to shield her eyes or be blinded. Reds, Orange, Yellows, Purples, Greens, and Pinks… But strangely no blues.

Through twists and turns, up slight inclines or valleyed displays, Hiyori continued along the forest path, following the signs towards the exit. Rounding another bend, she reaches the famous tunnel of light, but the spectacle was not what made her pause. Blue. _Light Blue._ Just like Yato's eyes. Heaven help her now she knew why the color had been devoid along the way! There was no way to avoid passing through it unless she wanted to walk all the way back to the entrance.

Hiyori merely sighs and trudges forward, keeping her eyes low to the ground. Pulling up the edges of her collar, Hiyori hides her peripheral view. She should have guessed that the color would reveal itself sooner or later. And why not to throw a wrench in her mood that had actually been a little better for the last 20 minutes or so… the rest of her life was throwing her curve balls one after the other.

As the tunnel curves slightly, something catches her attention, a scent she'd not expected nor picked up in weeks and it was growing stronger with every step she took forward. Hiyori shakes her head, it must be her imagination. Maybe there was a flower or plant nearby, or someone who just so happened to smell similar to him. He'd had no reason to be in the park, didn't know she'd be there… Right? But as the exit appears, a shadowed outline of a man leaning against a pillar comes into view. Her breathing stills, feet still moving forward despite reservations telling her to run in the opposite direction. Fear that her mind was playing tricks on her run rampant. _No, it could be, it shouldn't be…._ Her hands raise up to cover the gasp she didn't know she was making. _It was._

"Hi Hiyori," Yato smiles weakly.

It was obvious from the look on the young girls face that his appearance was triggering a multitude of emotions. From surprise to anger, her blood begins to boil red hot! This bastard disappears for weeks with no contact and suddenly appears with just a _Hi Hiyori?_

"Is that all you have to say to me!" she screams uncaring of any onlookers. "You leave me all alone then show up unexpectedly with just _hi Hiyori!?_ What about I'm sorry Hiyori, or better yet please forgive me Hiyori!"

He'd expected a bit of anger, but this girl was furious! Yato flinches back a step, though he knew the pain in her heart wasn't from anger. Her fury was hiding the real emotion that had brought him there tonight.

"Please Hiyori," he reaches out tentatively, "I wasn't trying to hurt you." She draws back causing a new ripple of stings to attack his body. Yato's drops to his knees, keeling over in pain. He was right, it was from Hiyori's shattering heart.

But seeing the man she still cared so much about fall to the ground in anguish flips a switch in her brain. She was angry yes, sad and hurt most definitely, but she had no idea that those feelings were somehow being conveyed to him. Was it because their fates had been entwined? Tears flood her vision as Hiyori drops before him and throws her arms around his body. "Oh Kamisama, am I doing that to you? Yato I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"S-Stop apologizing Hiyori. It's not your fault. I don't even understand why this is happening but it's just… it's not your fault." He cradles her face in his hands as the waves of painful stings slowly subside. "Everything that's happening to you is all my fault. If only I'd cut your ties immediately, none of this…"

"Don't say it!" she shakes her head. "Don't you dare say it Yato! If you had granted that first wish I never would have fallen in love with you, I never would have met Yukine, or Kofuku, or been a part of this amazing realm. I don't want to lose you! Don't you get it!"

"But you wouldn't be sad right now, you'd be living a normal teenage life with your friends."

"I don't want a normal life!" Hiyori slumps in his arms, sobbing heavily. "I understand why you left us Yato…" her voice trailing and softened, "I know you are just trying to protect us and that you think it would be okay if you were reborn, but that's not what we want…" She looks up and fixes his eyes upon hers, "we want you as you are now!"

"But Hiyori…"

"Could you just shut up for a moment Yato and let me process all of this."

Yato opens his mouth to retort but quickly slams it shut. She was right, he'd caused her enough grief, so the least he could do was let her vent and figure out how to deal with it all. But as he glanced around and realized the spectacle they were making, he bundles her into his arms to find somewhere a little more private. Hiyori makes no move to resist, simply resting a hand on his shoulder and turning her face into his shawl.

Once out of view of any onlookers, he makes a few leaps until he spots a secluded area along the waterfront just outside of the resort. Hiyori takes out her phone, remembering that Yukine must be wondering where she might be. "Don't worry," Yato puts her down and gently places a hand over it, "Kazuma went to find them."

A soft, "Oh," is all she responds with and turns away to stare out over the water. The far shores were ominous, but the lake itself was glistening from all the lights of the park. It's gently lapping waves shimmering, creating beautiful reflections like the stars above them. Hiyori was still so confused about it all, her feelings, humans, spirits, gods, and all the rules that seemingly bound each world. She was but one young girl just trying to navigate it all and she knew what her heart desperately wanted, but was that enough to somehow override everything that was working to keep them apart?

He just stood back and let her settle into her skin. This whole situation was something Yato had never in a thousand years has ever had to deal with, so he too was trying to process it all. In fact, it was basically unheard of for a God to fall in love with a human, at least not romantically. Sure, Gods cared for humans, Bishamon truly loved her Regalia's, but they didn't fall in love with them like he had for Hiyori. There wasn't any God he could even consult with over this predicament which left him to handle it all on his own. Obviously, he wasn't doing such a great job.

As he watched her eyes shutter through a light sigh, and the coat is pulled tighter against the chilly air, Yato moves in closer to wrap his arms around her waist. She startles at first but the added warmth along with his scent calms her enough to settle against him. This was the first time he'd held her like this and although awkward, it felt nice. He closes his eyes too. If only they were simply two humans bumbling their way through life and not star-crossed beings from separate worlds. For a fleeting second, he almost wished he could just be human.

Yato releases a vested sigh into her hair. "I don't know what to do Hiyori," he finally relents and lets all the fears locked away in his mind pour out. "I need to stop my father, I need to fight against Heaven's stupidity, but all I really want to do is make you happy… And I don't know how to do it all without someone getting hurt." Another sigh escapes, "I'm so tired of people I care about getting hurt…"

Hiyori sucks in a breath and hesitates before placing her hands over his arms. With an exhale, she squeezes, "I don't know what to do either." She tilts her head back slightly, resting it against his chest, "I wish I could say just let it all go, let Heaven deal with your father and we go back to the way things were before it all started…. But I know that's not possible anymore. I wish I could say that pain is just a part of life and we just have to learn to deal with it…. But that wouldn't be fair either when there is something that can be done." Hiyori let's out a drawn-out exhale, "it's selfish of me to force you to endure this just because I don't want to let go…. But I can't bring myself to severe our bond…. I don't want to lose you…"

"I don't want to lose you either Hiyori."

Her eyes squeeze tight as a flood of emotions threaten to spill out. She takes a shaky breath, "Yato…. What am I to you? I-I mean, how do you feel towards me? I need to just know the truth because everyone is telling me that Gods are incapable of…"

"Love," he finishes her sentence, "I love you Hiyori." Yato buries his face into her hair. "If there's only one thing that I am sure of it's that. I don't know what will happen…. Everything is so chaotic right now, but I don't want to lose you either."

"Then why is everyone saying God's can't love?"

"I don't really care what everyone is saying," he turns her around, "all I can know is what I'm feeling." Yato tips her face up as a few drops of tears leak down her cheeks. "Hiyori open your eyes," she shakes her head. He kisses the tears on either side of her face, "why won't you open your eyes?"

"In case this is all just a dream, I don't wanna wake up from it." Yato chuckles and pinches her cheek, "Hey!" her eyes fly open, "what was that for!"

"It's not a dream." Pulling her face up to meet his own, Yato presses his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Hiyori freezes momentarily, the sudden warmth and knowledge that he was kissing her almost too much on her psyche. But as his hands weave around her body, smoothing against the small of her back in comfort, her own encircles his neck, fingers lacing through his hair. Small sighs and mewls of contentment, break the otherwise silence of the moment and remove any lingering doubts that what they were feeling were genuine.

He wipes away any traces of moisture from around her eyes, placing chaste little kisses on her lips before pulling back to gaze upon the flushed young woman standing before him. Yato smiles sweetly, "you are so beautiful to me Hiyori."

"Oh stop!" her cheeks growing ever more crimson and heated, "I'm sure you've met plenty of pretty girls over the years."

"Yeah, but you're the first one I fell in love with in a thousand years, that makes you pretty friggen special don't ya think?"

"I…" Hiyori gives up, there was no way to respond to that!

Yato just laughs, knowing he won that round. He takes her hand, squeezing lightly, "come on let's get you home. I don't need you catching a cold."

"Where do we go from here?" she wonders aloud, "you're just gonna disappear again aren't you and leave Yukine and I in the dark again."

He sighs, "I'm not doing it because I want to. It's to protect you both from father and from Heaven. Kazuma is determined to fight no matter what I tell him, but you two…. It's safer that you stay away."

"Yukine is your blessed Regalia, surely…"

"Yukine means more to me than just some Regalia and that's exactly why I don't want him anywhere near my father if I can help it. Father's just too dangerous."

"You're talking about the God's Secret thing?"

"Yea… how'd you know that?"

"I figured it out." Hiyori pulls Yato to a stop, "you need to realize we're not stupid. Why don't you just try talking to us for once because not knowing anything only drives us to think the worst and end us up in predicaments like tonight."

"But…" Yato exhales and hangs his head, "you're probably right."

Hiyori leans in, pulling his face down to rest his forehead to hers, "come on, let's go get Yukine and go back to Kofuku's. We'll sit down and figure this out as a family."

Yato closes his eyes, Heaven's was he really deserved of this girl? "I'm so sorry I ruined your Christmas Eve."

She smiles and pats his cheek, "You managed to make it up to me in the end. Now let's go home…"


	3. Defying the Odds

Yatori Week 2018 Day 7- Freestyle and because I felt like adding pics in lol.

Defying the Odds

Yato felt the anguish right alongside his old friend Kazuma, watching the heartache through a new lens. Because for the first time in his long life, he too had someone he treasured more than anything. A girl split between their worlds by choice or maybe… could fate have designed their crossing paths? The one perfect match for a God, born with the powers to inhabit both the spirit and human worlds just so happened to run into each other on that street. Of course, it could all be a mere coincidence and the Goddess Benzaiten, had not intervened. But by this point, the reasons didn't matter anymore, because whether it by destiny or chance, there could be no turning back the clock in their hearts.

It was only natural that they fell in love, for what is a Soulmate but the one who saw you, accepted you, believed in you before any other. Who would stand by your side through thick or thin, for better or for worst. Be the first to put you in your place, and the first to stand you back up again. To inspire you to be the better person they know resides deep inside, with all the faith that anyone could ever provide and more. They are the driving forces behind all the crazy things one will do to protect that love from any harm, and by the Heaven's, Yato would not rest until everything he, they cherished was finally safe and sound…

She looked up from where she lay prone at the bottom of the hill to see him standing like a warrior samurai of olden lore with Sekki displayed in all its blessed glory. Donned in a tattered blue yukata, his hair tied back in a short pony, gently swaying in the breeze along with the final smoky vestiges of Heaven's battle behind him. Her breathing stills as the seconds tick by and moisture slowly pooled in her eyes for, _Yato lived!_ The one thought to be his only life line was lying dead at his feet, _but Yato was still alive!_

All the emotional turmoil that led up to this very moment now wrap the young girl within its confines and give her permission to let go. Pooled tears spilling over their banks as the waves surge forth, joy and happiness, relief and exhaustion, Hiyori released all that she had pent up in her efforts to stay strong for her God… _her love_. She didn't care who saw the breakdown, simply relishing in the pure bliss that, _it was over!_

It was her chin being lifted that finally slow her sobs, to open her lids as her Wisteria hues crash against ole' baby blue eyes, only to close them once more when she throws herself into his arms and sinks into his embrace. His name is spilled from her lips in repetition whilst she clutches to the remnants of his robe. All he can do is simply comfort the young woman with tender circles upon her back and soothing rumblings in her ear as his heart soars ten-fold in its love.

"Hiyori, it's okay, shhh, it's over, Father can't hurt us anymore."

"I-I'm just glad, you're still here Yato. I—I couldn't bear the thought if we'd lost you."

He caresses her cheek with a loving adoration, but his eyes flash in a moment of jest, "I had fate that you wouldn't get rid of me so easily."

"Oof!" she slaps his chest, "I didn't want to see you get reborn you idiot!" Her cheeks flaring in a candied apple red while her eyes sweep towards the ground in embarassment, "I wanted to keep you how you are now…"

"I had hoped you felt that way." The sudden serious tone from the usually comedic man takes Hiyori off guard. Her eyes expand as Yato tips her chin up, and with an amorous smile, "you were my strength Hiyori," their faces slowly moving closer and eyes drifting shut, "You gave me a reason to return safe and sound… to the one I love."


	4. Twisting Fate

Yatori week day 6 Bound to you

Twisting Fate

While everyone, including Yato was busy working on matching up humans with their soulmates, Hiyori decided to sneak away to see if she was still tied to a certain somebody. After the last event and with all the things that happened afterwards, she'd almost forgotten what Kofuku had done and even though she was told the Goddess of Poverties matches would only end in misfortune, the young girl still held out a twinge of hope that it could actually work.

A slight frown mars Hiyori's face when she sees that Yato's plaque is no longer attached to anyone including her.

"Are you disappointed Hiyori?" It was Daikoku's voice. "I had Kofuku undo it right after because I didn't want any calamity to befall you or Yato."

She plays it off, brushing on a pained a smile. "It was just wishful thinking anyways," shrugging and turning away, "I'm just a human and he's a God, I didn't think it was even possible."

Daikoku places a hand on her shoulder, she stops but doesn't turn, "you know that these matching makings are merely suggestions by the Gods, right? Human's still have some ability to choose the path this wish to walk."

Hiyori sighs, "even so, as I said I'm sure it was just wishful thinking. Thank you Daikoku, I think I'll go find Yato and Yukine and make sure they aren't trying to match me up with even crazier choices."

Though it pained his heart to see her so sad, Daikoku didn't think there was anything he could do about it. He'd come to see her and even Yato or Yukine to some extent as like his own children and what father figure wouldn't want to see their kids happy. But Hiyori was right, as far as he knew it was almost unheard of for a God to be paired with a human.

"That girl is probably the most perfect match for Yatogami."

"I don't disagree with you Ebisu," Daikoku turns to the young boy, "but knowing that and wishing for it still does us no good."

"You may not be able to help it," the young God holds up Iki Hiyori's plaque with a smile, "but I can. Will you pass me Yato's?"


End file.
